Stupid Thing
by Crimson Wine
Summary: "Kang Seulgi?" "Itu script Radio Star." Aku menata gelas, membuka tutup botol, tak berminat menatap Sungmin sama sekali. "Tidak bisa dihitung sebagai balasan." Sungmin mengerjap. "Tapi dia 94 liner, seumuran dengan Effie. Kuhitung itu sebagai balasan." Kyuhyun/Sungmin. KyuMin. Kyuhyun centric. R&R if you don't mind?


**Stupid Thing**

Kyuhyun/Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

"_Dunia ini memang dikuasai 'orang normal', Kyu. Kita harus berlaku seperti mereka jika masih ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini, kau tahu? Sesekali carilah gadis yang bagus. Aku tidak akan keberatan, jangan khawatir."_

Tsk! Nasihat macam apa itu?! Dasar_ womanizer_!

Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkan setiap kali aku menempatkan diri dengan orang lain!

Aku tidak pernah menggenggam tangan mereka setegas yang kau lakukan! Apalagi mengusap kepala mereka dengan mesra! Aku tidak bisa memberi mereka tatapan sayang setiap kali bertemu pandang meski kau sudah melatihku berkali-kali! Bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama mereka saja aku sudah merasa urat-urat di kepalaku menegang! E-MO-SI, tahu!

_Seo Joo Hyun._

_Song Qian._

_Kim Hyo Jung._

_Lee Ye Jin._

_Kim Hyun Ah._

"Kau punya mata yang bagus untuk memilih seorang gadis, Kyu."

_Eye smile_ lembut itu… menyebalkan!

"Jadi… mana yang _official_?"

"Kenapa begitu perhatian, hyung?" Aku melempar tatapan dingin, tak sanggup melempar _evil smirk _seperti biasanya. "Apa kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli." Tawa renyah seorang Lee Sungmin terdengar ringan. _Carefree_. Apa dia tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun? "Kau ini kan dongsaengku. _Roommate_ selama 6 tahun pula."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." Aku menenggak tetes wine terakhir. "Aku bukan bocah yang perlu kau awasi, tahu."

Sungmin mendongak dari laptopnya saat aku beranjak. Itu lebih baik karena aku tidak suka melihatnya terus menatap artikel-artikel bodoh yang memuat berbagai pernyataanku di media.

"Kau… seperti orang frustasi."

**Deg!**

"Terus menyatakan bahwa kau tertarik pada berbagai gadis yang berbeda. Seperti orang frustasi."

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku, keras.

"Sekali-kali seriuslah, Kyuhyun." Nasihat sok tahu itu terus berlanjut. "Jika kau tidak ingin dianggap 'bocah' lagi."

"Serius?" Aku berbalik, lagi-lagi melempar tatapan dingin yang membuatnya membeku. "Seperti kau dengan gadis itu?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Gadis yang mana?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Rahangku mengeras. "Kupikir namanya punya inisial JH? Ji Hoon? Lee Jihoon?"

"Heh…?" Seringai di wajah _baby face_ itu mengembang. "Tahu soal dia? Kukira media tidak terlalu ramai memberitakannya."

"Kau pikir?"

"Tidak masuk televisi kan? Tidak masuk artikel website besar juga. Kukira hanya sedikit orang yang memberi perhatian pada itu."

"Dengan kata lain aku termasuk dalam bagian 'hanya sedikit orang' itu, hyung."

Tawa renyah Sungmin terdengar lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Lalu kenapa, Kyu?" Mata besarnya menatapku lekat. "Kau akan mendekatinya juga?"

Aku menuang wine, setengah gelas. "Jika aku punya kesempatan."

Kali ini Sungmin tergelak, keras. Sampai memukul-mukul sisi ranjang segala.

"Kukira kalian tidak akan bertemu sama sekali, Kyu. Tidak ada yang menjodohkan Super Junior dengan C-real."

"Mungkin suatu hari C-real akan datang ke Radio Star. Do'akan saja aku bisa buat beberapa moment dengannya."

Sungmin hampir tersedak sebab tawanya yang lebih keras. "Konyol."

"Hmph." Aku menenggak wineku lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah melihat adegan _kissing_ku dengan Jimin-ssi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum, apa kau bisa memberiku link videonya?"

"Apa-apaan." Alisku naik satu. "Dulu saat adegan ranjangku dengan Sunkyu, kau langsung mendownloadnya dari YouTube."

"Aku tidak mendownloadnya. Aku dapat kiriman _fancam_ dari temanku."

Mataku membesar. "Kau meminta temanmu menonton drama musikalku?!"

"Tidak." Alis Sungmin bertaut. "Dia yang berinisiatif menonton, dia yang berinisiatif mengirimkan videonya."

Hening agak lama.

"Kau cemburu… Min?"

"Tidak."

Aku melengos. "Aku juga tidak."

"Juga? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu dengan 'SM-gambar hati-JH' itu, aish!"

Sungmin tertawa. Kenapa dia sering sekali tertawa sih?! "Apa masalahnya, Kyu? Toh kau sendiri punya _bracelet couple_ dengan Wonnie."

"Sepanjang ingatanku Siwon hyung bukan seorang gadis, hyung." Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Lee Jihoon-ssi."

"Oke, balas saja lain kali."

Aku cemberut memandang Sungmin yang bangkit dari ranjang setelah mematikan laptop begitu saja. "Kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Yup."

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam?"

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, Kyuhyun."

Lampu dimatikan. Pintu ditutup.

_Dasar. Menyebalkan._

oOo

Beberapa malam berikutnya.

"Sudah selesai membalas, Kyu?" Seringai jahil Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Aku menautkan alis bingung. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kang Seulgi?"

"Itu script Radio Star." Aku menata gelas, membuka tutup botol, tak berminat menatap Sungmin sama sekali. "Tidak bisa dihitung sebagai balasan."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Tapi dia 94 liner, seumuran dengan Effie. Kuhitung itu sebagai balasan." Dia membuat tanda _checklist_ di udara. Maksudnya apa? =,=

**Tuk!**

"Tutup mulutmu dengan ini, hyung." Aku menempelkan permukaan gelas ke bibirnya, memaksanya menelan cairan wine dengan cepat. "Kau bawel sekali."

"Sudah tahu begitu kau terus datang setiap malam minum wine denganku." Sungmin menenggak winenya sendiri, mengambil alih gelasnya dari genggamanku. "Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, jangan datang."

Aku mendengus. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Maaf?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Oke, oke." Sungmin tersenyum lebar, bibirnya nyaris membuka sebelum aku menarik kerah kemejanya. Membungkam bibirnya tegas selama beberapa detik.

"Jangan tertawa." Bisikku tajam.

Dia sedikit mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya merona merah. Hal yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya di depan umum. Bahkan saat dia sedang melakukan fan-service—yang super langka—denganku sekalipun.

"Ini yang membuat kau sulit dapat pacar, Kyu."

Seringai setan yang kuperlihatkan perlahan kembali mendekati bibirnya. "Aku ini masih muda, _hyung_." Aku sengaja menekan kata 'hyung'. "Dan aku tidak ingin buru-buru menikah dan punya anak seperti kau."

Matanya berkilat protes, tapi aku tahu sinarnya segera meredup setelah bibirku membungkamnya lagi.

"_Dunia ini memang dikuasai 'orang normal', Kyu. Kita harus berlaku seperti mereka jika masih ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini, kau tahu? Sesekali carilah gadis yang bagus. Aku tidak akan keberatan, jangan khawatir."_

Aku tidak peduli, dasar bawel!

Kita masih punya banyak waktu, sangat banyak. Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau. Selama aku masih memilikimu disini, sampai saat ini.

"Memangnya kau mau menikah umur berapa?"

**Brak!**

Dia diam setelah kujatuhkan ke ranjang. Kucekal kedua pergelangan tangannya tegas.

"Malam ini, Min."

Kepalaku merunduk. Tidak ingin mendengarnya mengeluarkan pendapat aneh-aneh lagi =,=

oOo

**Fin**

* * *

**Credit :**

Cerita diambil dari beberapa fact. Kalau ada bagian-bagian yang nggak dipahami, dicari aja factnya.

**Note :  
**

Heran dengan KyuMin yang sering banget sharing cewek (Ada Kyuhyun-Seohyun, ada Sungmin-Seohyun. Ada Kyuhyun-Victoria, ada Sungmin-Victoria. Ada Sungmin-Sunny, ada Kyuhyun-Sunny. Ada Sungmin-J-Min, ada Kyuhyun-J-Min. Dan masih banyak yang lain-lain =,=). Heran dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang belajar _pamer kemesraan_ seperti Sungmin.

**Quote :**

"Dunia ini memang dikuasai heterosexual" - dari manhwa **Welcome To Room #305** (lupa quote dari chara yang mana, kalau nggak Oh Yoona ya Kim Homo)

**Mood :**

Stress praktek lapangan. Stress nyusun materi tiap hari. Stress bikin rancangan pembelajaran tiap hari. Stress menghadapi murid-murid yang ributnya cetar menggelegar. Bahagia tenggelam dalam dunia Shingeki No Kyojin, deg-degan sama Levi heichou, shock mengetahui kenyataan Mikasa yang cewek kawaii begitu punya six pack abs macam Choi Siwon.

**Status :**

Mungkin hiatus bentar yah, sampai praktek lapangannya selesai, oke?

**Pojok promosi :**

Kunjungi crimsonwine*dot*wordpress*dot*com bila berkenan.

Sankyuu.


End file.
